


Those far away lights

by sunlitpearl



Series: Eris Week 2020 [1]
Category: Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu | The Legend of the Legendary Heroes
Genre: Gen, child abuse depictions, day 1: premurder, death thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlitpearl/pseuds/sunlitpearl
Summary: It's always so dark at the Eris estate.Day 1 of Eris Week.
Relationships: Lucile Eris & Ferris Eris
Series: Eris Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600228
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Those far away lights

It was dark. Very dark. Ferris didn’t understand why it was always so dark inside the house. Not that she looked outside often, she usually was busier trying to withstand the kicks her father would deliver to her stomach. But when he left her alone, off to bleed to death in the middle of their state, she looked at the far away lights of the city and thought that they were simply… Beautiful. Sometimes, what kept her going through the pain was the chance to get to look at them. She didn’t dream of going there, she didn’t dare to. Like if thinking about it would somehow let her father know and he’d take her little secret away from her. She wouldn’t know what to do then. 

The night was cold, and it was dark, darker than most other nights (Or maybe it was just her spotted vision).  
As hazy blue eyes stared at bright lights, she felt like she’d be ok with dying right there. 

Her brother appeared just before she passed out. He looked at her from his standing position, something in his expression was definitely there, but she couldn’t quite place it.  
Before she realized, he got closer and picked her up. The deepest part of her soul hurt at that simple action, no matter how gentle he’d try to be. Or maybe the pain was just the broken bones.  
He hastily carried her over to inside their house, to a room where he put her down. Her brother would then, like every single day, clean her cuts and wipe the blood off her face. He’d get her a new change of clothes and even something to eat, if he could- Failures, as their dad called her, didn’t have the privilege to eat that often.

Then, he’d pat her head and ask if her training was tough.  
“I don’t know.” She’d answer.  
He’d smile in return, running his fingers through her hair in a motion that made everything burn- A heat that seeped into her now bandaged injuries and, she thought sometimes, would stay there forever.

Even so, she looked forward to those small moments he’d get to see her brother smile. She’d try her best to smile in return, too, because it always seemed to widen his smile as well. 

Right. She couldn’t die so easily, she had to be there for her older brother and his smile, that seemed to become emptier every time she saw him.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could have made this longer but also I think this length fits my idea too


End file.
